Exchange
by xB2UTY
Summary: Sirius, while in the Veil, makes an exchange so he can be sent back. But, at what price is this exchange made? What are the consequences to making such a deal? SBHP Slash.


Exchange

Er, I wouldn't be starting a new story but my computers kinda screwed up right now. It's not letting me on and I can't reach any of my documents on it TT-TT. So, until I find a way to decode the nonexistent password that my computer keeps insisting there is, my other stories will not be updated. Truthfully, I'm too lazy to rewrite what I wrote and frankly pissed off. I'm just going to vent my anger through this story instead and hope my computer somehow gets fixed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Heh, go figure.

Summary: Sirius is given a choice in the Veil; he can either give up his humanity and be sent back, or he can be reborn and live a new destiny. Of course, he chooses to give up his humanity and go back, but at what price is this exchange done?

Warnings: Slash (it wouldn't be a story of mine if it didn't have slash).

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

--

"Sirius Black…"

Sirius' eyes snapped open. Frantically, he searched the area surrounding him. Pitch darkness engulfed his entire being and an icy coldness chilled his body. He couldn't remember much past falling through the veil and seeing Harry's frightened face as his cousin, Bellatrix cackled madly. After that it was all a blur. Maybe this was heaven or, from the looks of it, hell.

A giggle echoed throughout the darkness and had Sirius on high alert. He jumped up and reached for his wand, only to find that his wand wasn't there.

"Hello, Sirius." A lyrical voice greeted. Someone's fingers snapped and a blue flame erupted from a torch, illuminating the area and casting light on the mysterious person. Sirius stared at the person in wonder. It was a beautiful child with long, wavy black hair and fathomless obsidian eyes. She seemed to be looking right through his soul with those eyes of hers and Sirius suddenly felt fairly exposed. "Don't worry; this is neither heaven nor hell." She stated.

"Who are you and what do you mean this isn't heaven or hell?" Sirius asked.

"I am what you humans call 'Fate'." She replied. "But I go by many names. And, to answer your other question, since your destiny has yet to be fulfilled, you are not permitted to pass through either heaven or hell's gates."

"So I'm basically stuck here." Sirius said.

"No, I am here to give you a choice." She said somewhat mystically. "You can either, be reborn and live a different destiny, or you can go back to your old life."

"I want to go back to my old life! I need to help Harry!" He exclaimed.

"There is of course, a price." A maniacal smile spread across her face.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" He said desperately.

"You must sacrifice your soul." She said. "Now, think about this carefully Sirius Black for once you make your decision, there is no going back. If you sacrifice your soul, you will be granted immortality and powers beyond your belief. You will be able to help your loved ones and save the Light. But, in exchange you must feed on the life blood of humans and live where people will ridicule you for what you are."

Sirius paled. "A-a vampire…" He whispered.

She nodded. "It is a tough price to pay, but if you truly would like to save your loved ones, then the price should not matter." Her pale lips curled menacingly. "Of course, you could just start anew else where." She stated lightly. "So, what will it be, Sirius Black?"

Sirius contemplated for a moment. On one hand, he'd be able to help Harry and make it so Harry would never have to be alone. On the other, he'd be an undead vampire, living off the lives of humans just to sustain himself. But, deep in his heart, he knew the decision had already been made.

"I—I accept. Harry needs me." He said softly.

"Excellent." She said gleefully, clapping her hands together. As she lifted her hand, Sirius watched in horror as her nails and fingers elongated, the tips of her fingers becoming black. Putrid black flames with the stench of rotting flesh rose from her gangly fingers. Then, before Sirius could even blink, her hand pulled back before darting forward and piercing him in the chest.

Sirius stared unbelievingly down at his chest as she grasped his heart. She clenched the vital organ, poisoning it. A searing pain spread throughout his chest and out to his arms and legs. The Cruciatus curse was nothing in comparison to this. She withdrew her hand which was now dripping in black blood. Once she did, Sirius gave a strangled gasp and fell to his knees. He began screaming in agony as reality came back to him.

Her smile softened to a comforting one and she reached for him. Tears were now filling his haunted grey eyes as she kneeled down before him. Grasping his face between her hands, she leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Be still, my child." She whispered soothingly. "When you awake, you shall be reborn new. You must not tell anyone what has happened here, nor what you have become, for your job will only be that much harder. Tell only those of whom you can truly trust, your newfound abilities will be able to tell you who." She laid him down softly. "Sleep now, child, sleep."

Of their own accord, Sirius' eyes shut and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"…Sirius …Sirius!"

Sirius groaned as the voice only seemed to get louder. He opened his eyes blearily, watching as the face of his godson came into focus. He was suddenly bombarded with smells and sounds coming from all directions at once. Someone was shooting off spells just a few feet away from him, while the familiar cackling of his cousin filled the air and then started sounding farther and farther away. Everything looked so sharp and refined, he could see things he never would've even caught before. And Harry… Harry was so close to him; smelling sweet and delectable, the heat radiating off the teen's body enticed him. How come he had never noticed how big and green Harry's eyes were?

Sirius leaned up towards Harry, feeling the urge to taste the teen's skin to see if it was as succulent as it looked. Suddenly, as if realizing exactly what he was doing, Sirius pulled back, his eyes wide. This was Harry, _Harry! _His _godson! _He'd practically watched Lily give _birth _to him! He shouldn't be having such thoughts about Harry that way! _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _He chastised, shaking his head frantically.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

A delighted shiver ran down Sirius' spine at the sound of Harry's voice. Oh god, it was getting worse! Resisting the urge to pounce the poor boy, Sirius nodded and shakily pushed himself up from the ground. Harry wasn't so sure, but he let it slide. Remus rushed up to them and let out a huge sigh of relief. Clapping Sirius on the back, he grinned.

"That was some lucky break you got there, Padfoot." Remus exclaimed. "If Harry hadn't pushed you away, you would've fallen into the Veil. 'Course, you did hit your head pretty hard."

"Er, yea, thanks, Harry." Sirius said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Harry blushed minutely and smiled up at Sirius. The thoughts from before swarmed Sirius' mind and he found himself unable to look away from Harry's eyes. _'Stop it!' _He thought angrily, pulling gaze away from Harry. He had to stop this type of thinking! Damn that woman for making him think of Harry that way.

"What would've happened if Sirius fell into the Veil?" Harry asked.

"Sirius would have died." Remus stated gravely.

Harry gasped, turning wide eyes to Sirius, whom was still berating himself silently. He'd almost lost his godfather that night, all because of his foolishness. He vowed then to protect Sirius, because Sirius was his only family left in this world (the Dursleys didn't count).

Walking to where Bellatrix had disappeared from, they searched for her only to come up empty handed. "She must've gotten away." Remus said lamely. "Let's Disapparate, it probably wouldn't be good to stay here much longer. Without Pettigrew, you're still a wanted criminal, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, and without thinking, he pulled Harry into his arms, flush against his chest. The close proximity mixed with the strawberry scent coming from the teen's hair, drove him wild. Quickly he squashed the feeling down. He was just going to Side-Apparate, nothing else, and go back to Grimmauld.

"Hold on tight, Harry, and whatever you do, don't move." Sirius instructed. After Remus 'popped' away, they did the same. The familiar feel of being pushed through a tube returned. And, after one grueling second that felt like an eternity, they were at Grimmauld. As soon as they were there, Sirius pulled away from Harry and headed to his bedroom upstairs, lest he do something entirely inappropriate to the teen.

He groaned softly to himself, rubbing his temples. This was just not his day.

--

Thank goodness, this was bothering me all night and I just had to post it. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Ja ne~!


End file.
